Attaining Compassion
by MarieBloom17
Summary: Luke survives his suicide to stop Kronos, but it's so hard to see how much everyone hates him. And, to bring even more problems, a new threat has arisen. Will Luke be able to overcome his guilt and stop it? Set after PJO but before HOO. Thaluke, Percabeth. ON HIATUS
1. chapter 1

**HERE'S THE STORY I'VE PROMISED YOU ALL FOR SO LONG!** **ENJOY, COMMENT, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

"They're on their way," said Percy. "You've lost."

"I haven't even started!" Kronos declared.

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover--brave stupid satyr that he was, tried to protect Percy but Kronus tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed him using one of the first moves he'd ever taught him. Percy's sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.

"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronus whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could have managed. Percy was shocked how she found the strength, but she stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

Percy tried to move, but his body was frozen again. It was amazing that Annabeth, battered and half-dead with exhaustion, had the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos?

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him on check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is is my fate." Were there tears in his eyes or was Percy imagining it?

"No!" Annabeth insisted. _Her_ eyes were tearing up, but Percy wasn't sure if it was from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't hurt me, you can't. You're holding him back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.

Percy summoned all his will and managed to rise, but it was like he was holding up the weight of the sky again.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You _promised_ me."

Percy took a painful step forward. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he was struggling to move as well. Before either of them could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered.

He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. "Promise."

Then he gasped like he couldn't get any air. "Annabeth..." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding..."

"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at Percy, imploring, "Percy, please..."

Percy could move again. He surged forward and scooped up her knife. He knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. Luke hardly paid him any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but Percy put himself between them.

"Don't touch her," Percy said.

Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled, "Jackson..." His whole body was glowing, turning gold.

He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's ... he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos's voice bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals.

He stumbled toward it. Percy tried to stop him, but he pushed him out of the way with such force that Percy landed next to Annabeth and cracked his head on the base of Athena's throne.

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero ... cursed blade ..."

When Percy's vision came back into focus, Kronos was grasping his sword. Then he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. There was an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy ..."

At that moment, unbeknownst to the demigods, the gods had made their way to the archway leading to the throne room. As they went to join the fight, Zeus unexpectedly stopped them.

"Wait, stay and let the heroes do this. The prophecy will be fulfilled by them, not us. Only they will defeat Kronos." So the gods watched as Percy struggled to his feet and ran towards Luke with the knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Music I listened to for this was The Reason by Hoobastank and Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.**

As Percy came towards him, Luke moistened his lips. "You ... can't do it yourself, he'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can ... can keep him controlled."

His skin was definitely glowing, and starting to smoke.

Percy raised the knife to strike. Then he looked at Annabeth, at Grover cradling her in his arm, trying to shield her. He realized what Rachel had been trying to tell him.

 _You are not the hero_ , Rachel had said. _It will affect what you do._

"Please." Luke groaned. "No time."

If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully.

Percy gave the knife to Luke. He watched as Luke grasped the hilt, and stood before him defenseless.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you ... um ..."

In the archway, Hermes' eyes shone with tears. "I can't believe this," he said quietly.

Zeus was angry. "He's going to stab your son Poseidon," he hissed. "And we will be overthrown!"

Poseidon shook his head. "I trust my son did what is right."

Luke unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing Percy off his feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. Percy shut his eyes as a force like a nuclear explosion blistered their skin and cracked their lips.

It was silent for a long time.

When the demigods opened their eyes, they saw Luke sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos's scythe had liquefied into molten metal and was trickling into the coals of the hearth, which now glowed like a blacksmith's furnace.

Hermes went to go to Luke, but Zeus held him back. "Wait," he said grimly.

Luke's left side was bleeding heavily. His eyes were open, blue like they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle.

"Good ... blade" he croaked.

Percy knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes.

Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you but you knew ..."

"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero in the end, Luke. The gods will see that."

"Will they? Annabeth, come ... come on. You know better. It's better that I die. I might ... might have a chance at Elysium."

"Don't you dare think like that. Don't you dare!" Annabeth started panicking.

Luke shook his head weakly. "Think rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself way too hard."

"Grover, you're the bravest satyr I ever knew." He winced in pain. "Percy, please, all the unclaimed. Don't let it ... Don't let it happen again. Promise me."

His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," Percy said. "I promise."

Just then, Thalia came storming in, actually shoving past the gods. She was sparking electricity.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She pointed her finger at Luke, looming over him.

Luke cringed. "Thalia ..."

"You really think that after all this; you can just go and die on me! Oh _hell_ no. You listen to me young man, you WILL get through this. And when you're in your right mind, I'm gonna kiss you so hard you might even wish I hadn't. And Artemis can deal with it."

Everyone just stared at her for a long time. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Um, ok. Not expecting that one," Luke muttered.

"Dang straight."

Percy looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Alright, Thalia, alright."

"Good. Now you," Thalia pointed at Hermes. "Get your godly butt over here and apologize. NOW!"

Hermes stared at her. Zeus glowered. "Who do you think you are, daughter?"

Luke genuinely smiled. "Thalia, easy. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Shush."

Hermes slunk over. "I am truly sorry, Luke." he attempted. Luke turned his face away from him. He wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. The lines on Hermes face became deeper, and he moved away.

Thalia sighed. "What am I going to do with you, I don't know. You're just so dang stubborn, all of you."

"And look who's talking," said Annabeth. Grover choked, trying to be serious.

"Now, get this wound taken care of, already."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy saluted her. He and Grover carefully lifted Luke up. He cried out from the sudden movement.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

As they carried Luke away, Thalia breathed in and out and slowly turned to face the gods. "Do whatever you want, but I'm not repentant."

Zeus looked to the skies and said resignedly, "We will overlook your conduct, but Luke _will_ be punished."

"But not too harshly?"

"Very well," he agreed, turning to Hermes. "But only for you, Hermes."

"Thank you."


	3. chapter 3

**I listened to Fingers Crossed by Billie Eilish for this chapter.**

As Percy and Grover carried Luke out, everyone stared at them, wondering why they were helping him.

When they reached the infirmary down in New York, the head healer came up to them, saw Luke, and proceeded to explain why they couldn't take him.

"There are so many wounded that there are no beds left. Even if there was, we're out of supplies. And even if we had a bed and supplies," she growled, addressing a now unconscious Luke, "I wouldn't helpyouno matter what!"

As they reluctantly carried him out, Percy looked at Grover helplessly. "What do we do now? He's going to die if we don't get him some help soon."

"I don't know. Maybe we should find Hermes, since he's the god of medicine. He would help Luke, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't find him," Percy worried, as he checked on Luke's pulse. "Let's find my mom."

Almost on cue, Sally walked up with Paul. "Oh my goodness! He needs medical attention, Percy. Why aren't you at the infirmary?"

"I know, Mom. They won't take care of him. This is Luke Castellan. He defeated Kronos, but he's still hated by everyone."

Sally's eyes went wide. Paul looked confused.

"Well then, we'll show people there is such a thing as forgiveness," Sally said after a while. "Follow me; we're going back to our apartment."

When they reached the apartment, Sally proceeded to tend to Luke. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy crashed on the couch and proceeded to explain to Paul.

"So you're saying Sally's helping a murdering traitor who let the god of chaos possess him on purpose just to get back at his dad for ignoring him all his life?!" Paul exclaimed when they finished.

"Pretty much," Annabeth agreed sadly. "He had the right motives but went about it the wrong way. And now he's defeated Kronos and become a hero again."

"Ok, I trust you, Percy. If he pulls something and hurts Sally, I'm warning you now. I will kill him, demigod or no."

Meanwhile, Sally stitched and bandaged Luke's gash and fed him some ambrosia Percy had given her.

As she was wrapping his hands, Luke woke up. Acting on instinct he grabbed her hands and held her still, wincing at the pressure on his burned hands.

"What happened, who are you, and where am I?" he demanded.

Though slightly afraid of the demigod holding her down, she answered calmly. "You're hurt from defeating Kronos; I'm taking care of your wounds since the others wouldn't. You're welcome, by the way. I'm Percy's mom and you're at our apartment."

Luke let go of her and asked her curtly, "Why?"

There was more to the question than met the eye and Sally recognized it.

"Because we forgive you. It's as simple as that."

"Nothing's ever simple. You shouldn't be helping me." Luke said, relinquished her hands. "But thank you anyway."

"Why not if you're truly sorry? Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Tell that to the gods. I'm not worth it." he said bitterly.

"And why would you say that?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because I murdered so many people and tried to destroy the world? I'm no good. I'm a monster and you should have stayed far away."

Sally couldn't let him believe that about himself.

"Luke, you can't be a monster if you're sorry. A monster has no feelings and doesn't care about anyone. You obviously do."

"Well, maybe," Luke admitted.

"Good. Now rest and I'll go get the others. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, but if Hermes is out there, I don't want to see him, please," he begged.

"He's not. No worries," she said soothingly as she left the guestroom she had put him in.

When she came out, Thalia had appeared in the living room, and was pacing back and forth. When she saw Sally, she walked up to her.

"Will he live?" she asked nervously.

Sally raised an eyebrow and looked over at Percy who was mouthing the word "girlfriend" over and over behind Thalia's back. She turned her attention back to Thalia.

"Yes, but it was a close call. He'll need a lot of rest and try not to get his blood pressure up, if that's even possible with what's happened."

Thalia nodded her head. "Can I see him?"

"Sure, go ahead. But not long."

Thalia was already gone. She hurried into the room and stopped abruptly in the doorway at the sight before her. Luke, tall strong Luke, was lying helpless in a bed, gravely wounded. But what made tears spring to her eyes was that Luke was gasping for air, trying not to cry but failing.

"Luke" she said softly.

Luke quickly turned to look at her.

 **Should I keep writing this? Let me know. Favorites, follows and comments keep the plot bunny going!**

 **And yes I did just give you a cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Percabeth418, Questermester, RustLegion428, fthorne333, inaarcher110, and NightOwl95 for following this story!**

 **Thank you to Percabeth418 and a Guest for the reviews!**

 **Follows, favorites and reviews keep the plot bunny going!**

 **The music I listened to for this chapter was Start a Riot by Banners, Hold Us Together by Wild, and Open Your Eyes by Bea Miller.**

"I can't do this."

Simple words, and yet she knew what he meant. It made her heart clench.

"Yes, you can. You're stronger than this. _We're_ stronger than this. Just because it's going to be rough doesn't mean it won't get better," Thalia said firmly.

"No, Thalia. Everyone hates me ... _I_ hate me. I can't go around being loathed by everyone, and knowing I deserve it."

"Actually, you're wrong. I don't hate you, neither do Annabeth or Percy or Grover. As for the campers, most of the Aphrodite kids are soaking up the sob story idea. All the others are impressed at your sacrifice and all that. Even Clarisse just shrugged it off and said it was about time."

"I find that pretty hard to believe. They're either crazy or gullible."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," she grinned.

She slid onto the bed and proceeded to kiss him deeply. He responded and they enjoyed each other's taste until they ran out of breath.

As they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes, his full of worry and regret, hers full of determination and hope, Annabeth walked in on them. She saw what was happening and hurriedly walked right back out.

"I will fight for you, Luke Castellan. Whether you want me to or not," Thalia promised.

"I think I can live with that."

Meanwhile, Annabeth came back out to the living room where Grover and Percy were. She was trying not to laugh.

"I think they'll be fine. She obviously forgives him if they're kissing and ... oh!"

Hermes had appeared on the couch. "How is he?"

Annabeth gathered her wits. "Um, he'll live. But he might be in trouble with Artemis for kissing Thalia."

Hermes nodded.

"Artemis has agreed to give Thalia an honorary discharge from being a Hunter. Here's the document. She'll sign here. As for Luke," he sighed, "they have decided on a surprisingly light punishment, thank goodness. He is to be bound as a servant to you, Percy. For as many months as there are slain demigods. You can tell him whenever."

Percy was stunned. "How long will that be?"

"Ten years. I must leave now, but before I do, you two and Thalia are to come before the Olympian council this evening at 8 pm. Good luck."

" _And don't forget to bring some rats for us._ " said George.

" _Be quiet, George._ " said Martha.

"Do you want to talk to Luke?" Annabeth asked, ignoring the snakes.

"I'm afraid I'd only make things worse. I'll try to talk to him later, perhaps." he said sadly.

With a gust of wind, Hermes disappeared. As soon as he left, Sally came into the room.

"Why do I feel like I missed something just now?" she questioned.

"Hermes was here," Percy answered her. "We have to go before the council and he wanted to check if Luke was ok."

There was a knock on the door.

"Everyone and their mother seem to be coming here," Annabeth said exasperatedly.

"Who is it?" Percy called, opening the door to Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Can we see Luke?" they asked in unison.

"Fine, after Thalia finishes kissing him."

"OOOOOH!" Connor snickered. "Then we have to surprise them!"

"No, no pranking in my house."

"You're no fun," complained Travis.

Thalia came out. "Oh boy. Please behave and take things seriously for once if you're going to visit him. Now's not the time for jokes."

"We promise."

"Alright, then you go in for a little while. He'll be recovering for a while."

"Yeah, so would I if you kissed the daylights out of me. I'd probably need a whole _week_ to recover." Travis joked.

"You're impossible. And you," she pointed at a giggling Annabeth, "Are incorrigible."

"I can't help it. That was hilarious!"

"Ok, we're gonna go in now," Travis said, getting serious. "I hope he doesn't think we hate him. He's our brother! We would never hate him, no matter what. And we'll definitely forgive him."


	5. chapter 5

**Thanks to MKDemigodZ-Warrior and Bledsoe98 for following this story!**

 **Thanks to MKDemigodZ-Warrior, demmondevil88, Bledsoe98, and Towatchstartrek for favoriting this story!**

 **Thanks to a Guest for the review!**

 **Favorites, follows, and reviews keep the plot bunny going!**

 **Music I listened to was Victory by Joey Bada$$.**

"Hey, Luke, we just came to see how you were and to tell you we forgive you and that you were really awesome out there and that we _need_ you so we'll have someone to seriously prank!" Connor rushed all in one breath.

"Calm down, Connor," Luke said patiently, "I think I'll be alright. I have more support than I could have hoped for, and thank you for the second chance. I promise you can prank me as much as you want in retaliation for everything. You too, Travis."

"YES!"

"Ok, that's all. You can rest now, after Clarisse," Travis said with a smirk.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I'd ask to make sure she's unarmed but I don't think even that would stop her."

"Yep," Clarisse agreed from the doorway, "If I was allowed to, I would be holding you in a death grip making you scream for your mommy right about now. But Hermes is making me play nice as long as he steals me an Olympian axe. You have no idea how cool those bad boys are."

Luke winced at the casual mention of his parents.

"So I'm just gonna go now. I won't be all mushy and soft and say everything'll be fine. You're gonna have to _earn_ my trust." And with that she marched off.

Travis and Connor looked at each other before giving Luke an encouraging smile and leaving.

After Clarisse and the Stoll brothers left and Sally fixed up Annabeth's arm for her, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia got ready and left for the Olympian council meeting.

On the way, Annabeth stopped Percy and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy birthday, seaweed brain."

"Oh my gods! I forgot it was my birthday. I actually forgot with everything that's happened."

"Mhm."

When they arrived, Nico was standing by his father Hades looking happier than Percy had ever seen him.

Clarisse was already there and being roughly patted on the back by Ares.

"That drakon slaying job you did out there! Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" he bellowed joyfully.

Clarisse looked overwhelmed and all she did was nod and blink like she was afraid he'd hit her, but eventually she began to smile.

Hera and Hephaestus passed them and while Hephaestus was a little grumpy about Percy jumping on his throne, he said he thought they did "a pretty bang-up job, mostly."

Hera sniffed in disdain. "I suppose I won't destroy you three now."

"Annabeth helped save Olympus," Percy told her. "She convinced Luke to stop Kronos."

"Hmmmm," Hera whirled away in a huff, but Percy figured their lives would be safe, at least for a little while.

Dionysus's head was still wrapped in a bandage. He looked Percy up and down and said, "Well, Percy Jackson. I see Pollux made it through, so I suppose you aren't completely inept. It's all thanks to my training, I suppose."

"Um, yes, sir," Percy said.

Mr. D nodded. "As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. I now have only fifty years left instead of one hundred."

"Fifty years, huh?" Percy tried to imagine what it would be like to put up with Dionysus until he was an old man, assuming he lived that long.

Annabeth tried not to sigh in relief.

"Don't get so excited, Jackson," he said, and Percy realized he was saying his name correctly. "I still plan on making your life miserable."

The three demigods couldn't help smiling.

"Naturally," said Thalia.

"Just so we understand each other." He turned and continued repairing his grapevine throne, which had been singed by fire.

As Percy walked away from him, Grover came up beside him. "So many nature spirits dead, Percy. So _many_!"

As he broke down into tears, Percy put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a rag to blow his nose.

"You did a great job, G-man. We _will_ come back from this. We'll plant new trees. We'll clean up the parks. Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world."

Grover sniffed dejectedly. "I ... I suppose. But it was hard enough to rally them before. I'm still an outcast. I could barely get anyone to listen to me about Pan. Now will they ever listen to me again? I led them into a slaughter."

"They will listen," Percy promised. "Because you care about them. You care about the Wild more than anyone."

He tried for a smile. "Thanks, Percy. I hope ... I hope you know I'm really proud to be your friend."

Percy patted his arm. "Luke was right about one thing. You're the bravest satyr I ever met."

He blushed, but before he could say anything, Tyson charged into Percy, arms wide. Fortunately, he'd shrunk back to normal size, so his hug was like getting hit by a tractor, not the entire farm.

"You are not dead!" he said.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Amazing, huh?"

He clapped his hands and laughed happily. "I am not dead, either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!"

Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed and nodded and gave each other high fives.

"Tyson led us," one rumbled. "He is brave! The bravest of the Cyclopes!"

Tyson blushed. "Was nothing."

"I saw you!" Percy said. "You were incredible!"

Poor Grover almost passed out. He was deathly afraid of Cyclopes.

"Please don't eat me," he muttered.

Poseidon came up to Percy and wagged a finger at him with a stern face.

"I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!"

He held out his arms and gave Percy a hug. When he pulled away, he smiled kindly at him.

Percy teared up, finally giving in to the fears he had been keeping at bay. "Dad-"

"Shh," he said. "No hero is above fear. Not even Hercules-"

"POSEIDON!" a voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at Poseidon as all the other gods took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet.

"Well, Poseidon? Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

Poseidon looked like he was going to get mad, but he just looked at Percy and winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian council convened.

While Zeus gave a long speech about the bravery of the gods, etc., Annabeth came over to Percy.

"Miss much?" she whispered.

"Nobody's planning to kill us, so far," he whispered back.

"First time today."

Percy cracked up, but Grover nudged him because Hera was giving them a dirty look.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said. "We are thankful"-he cleared his voice like the words were hard to get out- "erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face, but he'd earned the right. He patted his son Nico on the shoulders, and Nico looked happier than he ever had before.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering, "we must ... um ... thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom ... it would have been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods murmured their agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well - even if there are a few dents in my throne."

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter. "You have done well, my daughter. Despite your lapse of disrespect, I am proud of you."

Artemis smiled.

"Do not worry, my former lieutenant. I will not punish you for following your heart, or Aphrodite would never let me hear the end of it. I too, am proud of you. All my Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably."

Artemis glared at him some more.

"Okay," Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process."

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, Father. And thank you, my lady."

She bowed to the gods, even Hades, and then limped over to stand by Zeus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to lover of sea for favoriting this story!**

 **Thanks to lover of sea for following this story!**

 **Thanks to a guest for the review!**

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows keep the plot bunny going!**

 **Music I listened to was Pompeii by Bastille.**

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called.

Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered.

"Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new ... um ... what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

Grover came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders. "

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed Percy's arm, then walked over and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is ... well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My ... my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean ... I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and-"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward Percy.

"Way to go," Percy told her, grinning.

For once she was at a loss for words. "I'll ... I'll have to start planning ... Drafting paper and, um, pencils-"

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. His name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on Percy – all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. He walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at him reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave him the courage to keep walking.

First he bowed to Zeus. Then he knelt at his father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

He stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like him, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson - if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy stared at him, stunned. "Um ... a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes.

"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

Percy glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet his eyes. Her face was pale. Percy flashed back to two years before, when she'd almost become a Hunter of Artemis. He'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking he would lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way.

He thought about the Three Fates. He could avoid it all. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. He could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. He could have power and eternal life. Who could refuse that?

Then he looked at Annabeth again. He thought about his friends back at camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others were now dead. He thought about Ethan Nakumura and Luke. He knew what he had to do.

"No," Percy said.


	7. chapter 7

**Thanks to 2016jsaprinceton for favoriting this story!**

 **Thanks to 2016jsaprinceton and beccyroo56 for following this story!**

 **Thanks to Percabeth824 for the review!**

 **Favorites, follows, and reviews keep the plot bunny going!**

 **Music I listened to was Warriors by Imagine Dragons.**

 **BTW, I'm so sorry I had some wicked writer's block but no matter what this story will be finished, so please be patient.**

The Council went so silent that one could have heard a pin drop.

"No?"

"No. I want to live my life fully. I want to date, get married, have children, and grow old. Besides, there's something more important."

"You are turning down our generous gift?" Zeus asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

There was a moment of unease, as Percy considered how to word his coming proposal without angering him further. The air buzzed with electricity, as if a thunderstorm was about to erupt. The gods looked at each other apprehensively.

"I'm honored and all, but I wish for something else," Percy finally stated.

Zeus gritted his teeth. "If it is within our power and reasonable, I will grant you your other wish."

"I'm gonna need you to swear on the River Styx. I was told by someone," he glanced at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty," he admitted.

"Fine!" Zeus growled. "We swear on the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

The gods nodded their assent and thunder boomed. The room shook. The deal was made.

"From now on, you will properly recognize all the children...of _all_ the gods. Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents. They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a perfect right to be."

Zeus' nostrils flared. "You dare accuse..."

"No more undetermined kids. You have to promise to claim all of your children by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them to be claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained, and survive."

"Now wait just a moment," Apollo said, but Percy was on a roll.

"And the minor gods," he added. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe – they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and all friendly Titans should be pardoned, too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?!" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," he said quickly. "But your children should not be left out either. And no more pact of the Big Three. It never worked anyway. You have to stop getting rid of powerful demigods. They will be accepted from now on. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Yes, my lord. I hold you to your oath, all of you."

Percy got a lot of steely looks, but Athena spoke up.

"I move to grant his wishes. The boy is correct. It has proved a strategic weakness and almost cost us Olympus to be so careless with our children. I have had my doubts about you, Percy Jackson, but now I see you were right."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose..."

Hermes gave Percy an approving nod and said, "All in favor?"

All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks."

"Also, has Hermes briefed you on what is to become of Luke Castellan?" Zeus asked Percy.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've got it. He'll serve me for ten years, or something like that, right?"

"Indeed. He will be your slave for a decade. You may do with him as you wish. There is nothing you will not be allowed. You may imprison him, torture him, or even satisfy your desires for the flesh with him for all I care."

Percy sat in stunned silence for a moment. Hermes became very red in the face.

"Uuuuhhhh, yeah, right." Percy stammered. "Ok. I – I think there's somewhere I need to be. So I'll, uh, just be going."

Zeus nodded and motioned towards the door, giving him permission to leave.

Percy turned, but before he could walk out, Poseidon shouted. "Honor guard!"

All the Cyclopes formed a ring around Percy and hoisted him onto their shoulders.

As they carried him out of the Council room, Tyson roared, "All hail Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus and my brother!"

He came out and was about to leave when he saw Hermes.

"I'll catch up with you," he told Annabeth.

"You sure?" she asked and then noticed Hermes. "Yeah, you're sure. Meet you at your house?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed blushing a little.

Hermes was looking at what looked like an Iris message and it was going so fast that Percy couldn't keep up with it. The god looked up and gave Percy a worn smile.

"What humans will do to avoid the truth. They have chalked up Typhon to be a series of freak storms. They will probably even find an excuse for the statues that are in new positions. I will never cease to be amazed at the power of the Mist and mortal ignorance."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Oh, not you. Though I suppose I should wonder, if you turned down our offer of immortality."

"It was the right choice," Percy replied. "By the way, I owe you an apology. I thought you were a bad father, but I realize now why you left Luke alone."

"It was so hard, but I had to. I hope Luke will forgive me, but I understand if he doesn't. As of now, he won't even see me."

"It'll be ok. He'll turn around, you'll see. Now that Kronos is gone things will be different," Percy comforted him.

"I appreciate your words, but Kronos isn't dead. His essence may be gone for now, but there is still the possibility that he will return in another millennia."

"Well, that's just great. I have to go now or my mom will freak, so see you later I guess."

"Goodbye Percy Jackson, and good luck."

At that moment, Athena came up to him and stated, "I will allow you to date my daughter. Do not make me regret it."

"Yes, ma'am."

When Percy arrived at his apartment, it was late at night and he was exhausted, what with the battle against Kronos and convincing twelve stubborn gods to change their ways. He felt like he could sleep for a week straight.

He opened the door only to find Apollo talking to his mom, praising her seven-layer dip.

"Seven is my sacred number! It is so kind of you to create such a delectable mixture of condiments in my honor!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you," Sally said modestly.

She turned her head to see Percy. "There you are! I was worried."

"Everything's fine, Mom."

Apollo spoke up. "I healed Luke, but I left telling his punishment to you. You can go now if you like."

"I think I'll get some sleep first. We can do it in the morning. It's been a long day," Percy said with a yawn.

"Alright, shield your eyes!" Apollo warned. As they covered their eyes he disappeared in a flash of warm golden light.

"I'll never get over this," Paul said wide-eyed.

"I don't think any of us will," Annabeth said. "C'mon, Percy. We don't have all night." And she dragged him to his bedroom.

Thalia tried not to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to** **Brsrkfury, Lutz0508, and you' . .secret for following this story!**

 **Thanks to Brsrkfury for favoriting this story!**

 **Thanks to Percabeth824 and MKDemigodZ-Warrior for the reviews!**

 **Favorites, follows, and reviews keep the plot bunny going!**

 **Music I listened to was Unsteady by X Ambassadors and Father and Son by Cat Stevens.**

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth came out to Grover nervously eating a tin can and Thalia pacing back and forth.

"There you two are! Rachel stole Blackjack and went to Camp Half-Blood this morning. We just got told by Hermes and we need to get there now!"

Annabeth looked at Percy. "Never a dull moment," she sighed resignedly.

"Hold on. She _stole_ Blackjack! And he let her! Also, come to think of it, why does Hermes seem to always be around? Wait, never mind. Stupid question."

"Yeah, that's what we thought, too," said Grover.

"It is my belief that she has been called to host the Oracle of Delphi. Since the curse has been lifted, she will most likely be safe. Even so, you should go to her," Hermes explained.

Percy jumped, having not noticed that he was standing right next to him.

"Um, if the curse has been lifted, wouldn't May Castellan be alright now?" he asked.

Hermes face softened at the mention of his lover. "Yes, she will be there with Rachel to be healed."

Their conversation was effectively cut off by Luke coming out of the guest room. He stopped in front of them and shifted from one foot to the other a few times. When he saw Hermes, his face darkened. His posture became defensive, and his hands clenched into fists at his side, as though he were restraining himself from hitting Hermes.

As per usual, Thalia took the initiative.

"Good morning. Glad you're just as much of a morning person as ever." She turned to Percy. "Some things never change. Ever."

"Your mom told me about the, uh, arrangement, just so you know. Thanks, I guess," Luke addressed Percy. He was visibly trying and failing to ignore Hermes.

"Yeah, it was actually your dad who fought for that. I was just told afterwards. I know that might not be what you want to hear, but it's true. He's the one to thank."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Hermes. "Really?" The question was riddled with verbal booby traps.

 _He really is my son,_ Hermes though wistfully. _Trying to ensnare me._

"Yes, I love you, despite what you may think. I had to stay away because of the way your destiny was set. It was terrible and I wish that it hadn't been necessary. I know you think I don't care, but I do. Very much."

Luke's jaw twitched. "I wish that were true."

"It is. Forgive me, my son."

Luke's mental battle was evident on his face. He looked like he wanted to believe him but was struggling to. Perhaps being the kid of a god famous for deceiving people made him distrustful of said god.

An uncomfortable silence rested in the living room for a few minutes. Then, to the surprise of everyone, he strode over to Hermes and wrapped him in a hug.

"Then be my father now," he whispered fiercely into Hermes' neck. "Show me what you say is true."

"Deal," Hermes promised as he hugged Luke right back.

"I hate to interrupt," said Percy. "But we need to go after Rachel."

"Who?" Luke questioned.

"The girl who hit you over the head with a blue plastic hairbrush."

Luke grinned. "Oh, I remember _her_. What happened?"

"She's gone off to camp with my pegasus because she was called to the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi after the curse on it was lifted. Ten second warning, your mom will be there, too."

Before he had time to respond, they felt their bodies evaporate and then they were right in front of the Big House. Rachel was just coming out, and she looked like she was about to faint.

She noticed them and smiled dizzily. "I think it worked!"

"Woah, there," Percy said. "I think you should sit down and catch your breath first."

"No, no. I'm fine."

Percy turned to Apollo, who watching Rachel closely. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she has succeeded. Well done Rachel. Now you must pledge yourself to the Oracle and that will be all." Apollo was literally shining with anticipation.

Rachel closed her eyes. "I accept this role as host to the Oracle of Delphi. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate."

"I accept your pledge and grant you my blessing."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Percy asked.

"I'll be fine." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying."

"Yeah, stop worrying," Annabeth grouched.

"Jealous much?" Percy teased.

"Shut up, seaweed brain."

"Both of you stop it," Rachel grinned. "I'm ok."

She was immediately jinxed. She doubled over like someone had punched her. Then she stood ramrod straight and her eyes glowed green.

Everyone gasped. Luke jumped back and stared at her like he was seeing a ghost, because he was. He looked petrified. Even Thalia was nervous.

Then Rachel spoke in the voice of the Oracle:

" _Five heroes will go on a quest,_

 _to find the One who causes unrest,_

 _One follows free and one follows bound,_

 _two's judgments clouded and one's judgment sound,_

 _the traitor will do what traitors will do,_

 _but trust is the key to get them all through,_

 _victory will be theirs at last,_

 _if they look to the future and not to their past."_

"As I said," Percy sighed. "Never a dull moment."


	9. chapter 9

**Thanks to Foreignerfreak** **and Scoobybabe231 f** **or following this story!**

 **Thanks to** **MusicLover500 and Scoobybabe231 for favoriting this story!**

 **Thanks to a guest,** **MKDemigodZ-Warrior, and Scoobybabe231 for the reviews!**

 **Favorites, follows, and reviews keep the plot bunny going!**

 **Music I listened to was I Want To Know What Love Is by Hunter Plake and Better With You by Kris Allen.**

"So what does that mean?" Thalia said exasperatedly. "Are we gonna have to go on _another_ quest and have no peace at all?"

"It might not happen for a while," Apollo comforted. "Maybe not even in your lifetime. I hope."

"Who do you think will go?" Percy asked him.

"God of prophecy, at your service. Let me see," he closed his eyes and concentrated, "The one who follows free is you, Percy. The one who follows bound will be, quite obviously, Luke. Those whose judgments are clouded are Thalia and Clarisse. The one whose judgment is sound is Annabeth."

"Just great," Thalia grumbled. "Just _fricking_ great. My _judgment_ isn't sound? What the hell does that even mean?!"

"And mine is," Annabeth said teasingly.

"Why does it have to be Clarisse?" Percy complained.

"Enough," Chiron interjected. "We will discuss what this prophecy means later. For now, let's deal with someone else."

He motioned toward the door. "I think it's safe now!" he called.

None other than May Castellan came out the door.

"Hi, kids!" she said brightly. "If I've met you before then I'm sorry but I don't remember much since I tried to receive the spirit of Delphi. You'll have to excuse me. I'm May."

Luke choked up and turned away. They could see his shoulders shaking. He took a long breath and then faced her. Tears were streaked across his face. He wiped them away quickly. Thalia looked over at him concerned, and then patted him on the back.

"It's ok," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth, and Thalia," Percy pointed to each in turn. "And ... Luke."

"Luke?"

"Hi, mom." he said shakily.

"You're all grown up!" she cried before crashing into him for a hug.

The closeness of a hug made him start to cry again until he was sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Everything's alright. Chiron explained it all and I understand. I shouldn't have tried to receive the Oracle. I should have left well enough alone and then you wouldn't have had to run away. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I should have been a better mother. I love you, my beautiful boy."

"I entirely forgive you." he sniffled, regaining his composure. Then he noticed everyone was watching him awkwardly. He let go of her.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Not a word, Thalia."

"Fine. I won't say anything about you going soft."

"But you just ... oh, never mind."

Thalia grinned. May looked at Luke and then over at Thalia and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Thalia answered her unspoken question. She went over to Luke, grabbed his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. Luke smiled.

"Ok, lovebirds. Knock it off already," Clarisse said from behind them. "Seriously. Between Thaluke and Percabeth I've had more lovey-dovey crap than I can stomach. If I'm going on a quest with you people you're gonna have to cut down on the romance. This is going to be awful."

"We didn't see you there," Thalia defended.

"Clearly."

"Wait, Thaluke? Percabeth? There are ship names for us?" Percy asked shocked.

"Yep. The Aphrodite cabin girls couldn't help themselves. Sorry but not sorry for breaking up the little party." And with that she marched off.

May shifted from foot to foot like Luke often did when he was nervous. Percy was beginning to see their similar habits. Eventually she spoke up.

"I suppose I'll go home now," she said, looking at Hermes. "I hope you'll be able to visit me?"

"I will, as long as Zeus allows me. I promise."

"And Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. I love you, and I'll hopefully see you soon."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." He waved awkwardly.

She beamed at him as Hermes whisked her away and Apollo left as well.

"C'mon, Luke. We've got some catching up to do," Thalia said wickedly.

"Definitely." And they practically skipped back to her empty cabin.

"They're not supposed to do that, but I suppose I'll make an exception," Chiron chuckled.

As the moon appeared, Percy went to sit at the Poseidon table and took a moment to himself while Annabeth left to study some more of Daedalus's laptop. He watched the moonlight glowing on the lake and sighed with contentment, glad to have a truly peaceful evening for the first time in a long time.

He could see Juniper and Grover at the beach, holding hands and talking. He closed his eyes for a bit, soaking in the moonlight. He opened them to see Annabeth making her way over to him.

"Hey." Annabeth slid next to him on the bench. She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing. "This is for your birthday. I figured I should make you something. Make a wish."

"Did you bake this all by yourself?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Shut up, seaweed brain." She paused. "Alright, fine. Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," Percy laughed. "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth pretended to pout. "Whatever."

Percy thought for a second, and then blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true. I think you know anyway."

Annabeth smiled and cuddled up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens with this new quest, I will never stop loving you."

Annabeth cut the cupcake in half and they shared it, eating with their fingers. Then they watched the ocean, listening to the crickets in comfortable silence.

"You saved the world," Annabeth said.

" _We_ saved the world," Percy responded.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound too disappointed."

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh. You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't."

Annabeth smirked. "You got something to say to me?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

Percy brushed the cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable, Nico told me to concentrate on the one thing that keeps me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," Percy continued. "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking..."

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought ...I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..." Percy's throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft.

He looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me!" he complained.

"I am not!"

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real and put her hands around his neck. "I am never, _ever_ gonna make things easy for you, seaweed brain. Get used to it."

With that she kissed him, and he felt like his body was melting.

They could have stayed that way forever, until a voice behind them growled. "Well, it's about time."

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the Stoll brothers and the Aphrodite cabin charged and hoisted the both of them onto their shoulders.

Clarisse whispered to them, "This one time. There will be none of that during the quest."

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, the eavesdroppers carried them down the hill, but close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and Percy couldn't help but laugh too, even though his face was completely red.

They held hands right up to the moment the group dumped the couple into the water.

"Per-ca-beth! Per-ca-beth!" the group chanted.

But Percy had the last laugh. He made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. They didn't have to come up anytime soon, because when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

And Percy and Annabeth had pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to** **Adrael79 for following this story!**

 **Thanks to** **MKDemigodZ-Warrior for the review!**

 **Favorites, follows, and reviews keep the plot bunny going!**

 **Music I listened to was Traitor by Daughtry and Not Alone by Red.**

The next morning Percy woke up to the sound of shouting outside. He groaned and rolled over to see Annabeth watching him with her stormy grey eyes.

 _Gods, she was so beautiful._

"Morning, Percy." she beamed.

"What's the commotion out there?"

"I don't know and don't care. It's probably just the Stolls pranking someone again." She kissed him deeply. "All I care about right now is you."

Outside, the yelling faded. Percy wrapped Annabeth in his arms. He buried his face in her neck, and drank in her beauty. She was one of those people who could look fabulous even in the morning.

"We should get up before Chiron comes," he mumbled.

"Fine." Annabeth paused. Her eyebrows furrowed and her head perked up. "Percy, do you sense something wrong, or is it just me?"

"That's what I thought, and I was trying to tell you. We should go see what everyone's up to. It doesn't sound good. It was too loud for morning and now it's too quiet."

They came out of Percy's cabin to Thalia standing there worriedly with Clarisse.

"Have you seen Luke? I just came out and he's missing. I can't find him anywhere and everyone from the Ares cabin is gone too. I'm worried, Percy," Thalia confided anxiously.

Clarisse was shaking her head. "I've got a bad feeling, hun. My siblings can be crazy and a little thick-headed sometimes."

"Aren't they always?" Annabeth muttered.

"Shut up."

As they stood there wondering what to do, the crowd of Ares' kids came back from in the woods. They seemed to be trying to sneak back into camp without being noticed. Percy got a nauseous feeling in his gut.

He shared a look with the others, and they left Clarisse and ran into the woods. There they found Luke, moaning in pain. He was bruised and beaten badly, lying at the foot of a tree, and trying to stand.

"LUKE!" Thalia ran over to him. He had the word _traitor_ cut into his arm.

"Oh, Luke." She knelt next to him and cradled him in her arms.

"I ... I deserved it." Luke gasped, as he continued trying to get up.

"No, Luke, you've _already_ paid. This is wrong! This is so _horribly_ wrong! I'm going to tell Chiron what happened and he'll make them sorry they dared to hurt my boyfriend, Kronos or no. This should never have happened!"

"No. Just ... just help me get up. I'll be fine. Don't tell him, or it will get worse. I'm alright, Thalia. Stop worrying. It's ... completely understandable that they would want to hurt me since I hurt them so much. I'm responsible ... for the deaths of people they loved. Their friends, their _family_. It's ok. Don't tell Chiron, please."

Thalia looked at him pointedly. "No, you did not deserve this. But I won't tell him if that's what you want. I promise."

"Thank you."

Percy came over and gave Luke a shoulder to lean on. "Here. Let's get you to your cabin. Annabeth, go get some first aid stuff."

"Of course. I'm on it." And she hurried away.

They finally reached the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor were waiting there.

"One of the Ares kids was bragging and told us what happened. C'mon Luke, I'll help," Travis offered.

"I'd help, but I can't stand the sight of blood," Connor apologized sorrowfully.

They got him to a bunk and helped him onto it. Annabeth came in with a first aid kit and Clarisse.

"Just want you to know, I didn't make that happen. You may be a jerk, but I wouldn't have let that happen. Honestly."

Luke nodded. "I believe you."

Thalia started applying alcohol to a cut on Luke's head. Luke yelped. "Ow!"

"Oh, hold still, you." Thalia said. "It's just a little alcohol."

She finished cleaning his cuts and then stepped back. "There you go. I still think we should be telling Chiron, but whatever."

"Dude, I am _so_ going to tell off those kids right now. I don't care what happens. No one does this to my big brother and gets away with it. I repeat, _no one,_ " Travis declared.

"Me, too," Connor agreed.

"Don't. It's not worth it." Luke entreated.

"Ugh, fine. But we _are_ going to majorly prank them all. Big time." Connor grinned almost ferociously.

" _Oh,_ yeah." Travis' grin matched his twin's.

"Alright, nothing too crazy," Annabeth warned them.

"No promises," said Travis.

"Oh, dear," Percy sighed. "You two are impossible."

"Yep," they said in unison.

That afternoon Chiron noticed Luke sitting at the edge of the lake while everyone was at sword practice. He was staring at a tree hard enough to bore a hole through it, deep in thought.

"How are you, Mr. Castellan?" he asked.

Luke turned around to face him. He noticed how Chiron didn't use his first name like before. It stung a little.

"I'm fine, of course."

Chiron noticed Luke was wearing long sleeves. It was very strange since it was August and practically 90° out.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves? Aren't you a little warm?" he questioned.

"Nope, not at all," Luke answered quickly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"What are you hiding? Let me see, now."

Luke sighed and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the large bandage covering his arm.

"And what might that be?"

"It's _nothing_."

"If it were nothing you would not be hiding it. Let. Me. See."

Luke pealed the bandage off and showed Chiron the word imprinted there.

"Do you want to explain that?"

" _NO!"_

Chiron raised his eyebrows. Then a look of horror crossed his face.

"Did you do that to yourself?!"

Luke paused for a minute. "No."

"Or is this what the Ares cabin is trying to hide from me."

"The latter."

"Why did you get into a fight after everything that is happening?"

"I didn't! Leave me alone! Why are you even here?"

"I came to check on you and I am glad I did." And with that Chiron trotted away.

As soon as he was gone, Luke sighed and leaned back against a tree, pulling his sleeve back down.

 _Couldn't he get anything right anymore?_


	11. chapter 11

**Favorites, follows, and reviews keep the plot bunny going!**

 **Music I listened to was Kaleidoscope by blink-182 and Count On Me by Bruno Mars.**

Percy fell asleep that night and, once again, had one of those annoying dreams that leave demigods constantly worried about the future.

He dreamed he was looking down into the pit of Tartarus. The blackness was suffocating. He couldn't even see his hand right in front of him. He felt like he was being dragged down into it. A deep, gravelly voice that made him want to cringe was calling up to him from the crater.

" _Percy, FREE me! Let me continue what I started! No one respects you; the traitor son of Hermes gets more attention than you. We can change that forever! Percy, FREE me! Let me continue what I started! No one respects you; the traitor son of Hermes gets more attention than you. We can change that forever!"_

The voice repeated the same mantra over and over again, every time becoming more and more urgent and increasing in volume until dream-Percy felt like Zeus before Athena sprang from his head. In other words, MAJOR headache.

Right before that happened, Percy woke up gasping for air. He was covered in sweat and his heart was beating rapidly. He looked around wildly for a moment and then realized he was safe, still in his cabin. The seashell alarm clock on the dresser by his cot said it was 3 o'clock at night.

 _The witching hour. How appropriate._

He rolled over to make sure Annabeth was still there with him. When he saw that she was, he breathed a sigh of relief. That dream had made him feel so empty and alone. As though no one cared about him and never would. As though there was nothing left for him but to give himself over to the voice in his vision / dream.

He sat up and got his breathing under control. When he had, he started to consider what the vision had meant. Then he realized it had been Kronos. But he must have been mistaken. They had destroyed him. How could he still be alive enough to send messages?

He shook his head, got up, and went outside for some fresh air. He looked across and saw Luke doing walking back and forth distractedly. Luke saw him and came over to stand beside him, leaning against the cabin wall.

"Couldn't sleep?" Percy asked.

"Nope."

"Me neither. I had another crazy dream that I probably shouldn't even pay attention to. But I'm still worried. The prophecy Rachel gave talked about _the one who causes unrest_ and I think I dreamed about Kronos. But that can't be, because he's gone. You made sure of that."

Luke turned abruptly to look at him. "What was your vision like? Explain it to me. Now."

"A voice that grated on my nerves every second I listened to it kept telling me that it needed to finish what it started. Like he wanted me to help him. And when I woke up, I felt really alone, like no one cared and helping him was all I had left. Stupid, right? I've got Annabeth, Thalia, Grover. But now I feel like I actually have to convince myself of that."

Percy laughed nervously and hugged his arms. "And for some reason I'm super cold like I stayed in a freezer for 2 hours."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Yeah, that's Kronos alright. But how is he still so strong? He shouldn't be already able to call out to people." Then he sighed resignedly. "I guess that's what the prophecy was. Our fight isn't over."

"That's what I was thinking. Well, this is great. Just _great._ We'll tell the others in the morning. No point in waking them up. Annabeth is really grumpy when she's hasn't had enough sleep."

They stayed there in silence for a while until something occurred to Percy. "Wait, your dreams of Kronos went like that too?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, how did that work? I mean, you still had Annabeth. It wasn't like you were on your own."

Luke stared at Percy ad then smiled slightly. "Note to self. Sons of Poseidon have no tact. I'll keep that in mind."

"Sorry."

Luke sighed and slid down to sit on the ground. He brought his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. Percy sat down too.

"I totally failed on my quest. I was supposed to get an apple from the Garden of the Hesperides." He pointed to the scar on his face. "Instead I got permanently scarred by Ladon. So everyone thought I was weak and useless. _I_ believed it. Kronos played on those feelings. He told me I could achieve incredible power by helping him, and make my dad notice me for once."

He took a deep breath. "As for what you said, Annabeth kinda hated me after Thalia … became a tree. She blamed me for it, thought I could have stopped it from happening. Maybe I could've. Anyway, we weren't as close as we used to be. Believe it or not, I was always a bit of an introvert. I didn't have a lot of friends, and no one as close as Thalia or Annabeth. I hid missing Thalia with anger, so most kids didn't want to hang out with me. I scared them."

"Some things never change," Percy teased.

"Ha, ha. Real funny."

"Well, you have another friend now. Me," Percy said earnestly.

"Thanks. That's good to know. By the way, how did you know you could trust me when you handed me that dagger?"

"I don't know, I just did, I guess. So, how are things with Thalia?" Percy changed the subject since things were getting awkward.

"How are things with Annabeth?"

"Do always answer a question with a question?"

"Maybe," Luke grinned. "Yeah, things are going surprisingly well with Thalia. Speaking of which, I'm practically Annabeth's older brother so I should give you the talk."

Percy laughed. "Fire away."

Luke made a playfully intimidating face at him. "If you hurt her, I kill you. Plain and simple."

"Seems fair. Same for you, too. I'm gonna go back to bed now before she wakes up and thinks I ditched her."

"Good idea. 'Night."

"'Goodnight."

Then both of them went back to bed feeling a whole lot better.


End file.
